Emma's Bed & Breakfast
by headto
Summary: Regina got lost and Emma tried to help her. Swan Queen AU. All OUAT-identifiable characters are not mine but only borrowed for the ship's enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

Another story! I already posted this story in Tumblr but is still incomplete. This version is edited (thanks to coelibear!) only to correct grammatical errors and to tighten the sentences/paragraphs. The story remains the same.

Reviews are much appreciated! I'd love to hear from you on how I can improve my writing and story-telling in general. I may not be able to change the chapters that I've already written (and currently being edited) but I may consider it for the chapters I've yet to write.

I hope you enjoy this one. :)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Rain pelted angrily at the car slowly making its way up the mountain. Inside the vehicle, Regina wiped at her tears furiously with one hand while the other continued to grip the steering wheel. But her tears continued to fall despite her attempt to control them. Her now useless GPS lay on the floor behind her where she threw it. She wished she can find that stupid map that Kathryn insisted Regina bring, but it must have fallen off her lap when she filled up the tank at the gas station. The car swerved a bit to the left, going over the faint broken white line separating the two-way road. She immediately grasped the wheels with both hands and turned the vehicle right back on its proper lane. She really needed to use both hands as the unpaved road and the strong wind combined made her car sway slightly. It was dark and if not for the faded ribbons tied to the trees, she would have probably gotten into an accident.

 _THUD_.

Regina stepped on the brake, her heart slamming loudly against her ribcage, as something tumbled from the hood of the car to the windshield.. She turned the ignition and breathed out a _thank you_ when she realized it was just a small tree branch. The car started with no problem, but the branch stayed in place. Regina cranked up the windshield's wiper, put both hands on the steering wheel again, and continued her journey.

#

Regina checked her phone for the umpteenth time and growled when it still didn't have any signal. She'd kill Kathryn for pushing her to take a vacation in this godforsaken place. She'd been driving for what felt like hours and she hadn't seen neither a house nor a person since she started going up the mountain. She wondered how many months it would take for anybody to find her body. Maybe years. The thought led her to a painful memory and she once again berated herself. _Just drive, Regina. Stop thinking about it!_

Drive, she did, and finally came upon two structures. She remembered Kathryn saying that her family's vacation home had two houses. The one near the road was for family while the one at the back was for guests. Kathryn said Regina should stay at the former.

Regina parked the car out front. Everything was still dark and Regina wondered if there were even lamp posts, much less electricity, in the the vicinity. At least her cellphone had battery and can still serve as a light source. She pressed a button and brought it to life before she rummaged through her bag for the key. She'll get her luggage tomorrow, she decided. Regina opened her door and raced towards the door.

#

Emma kissed Henry, her son, on the forehead and then turned off his bedside lamp. She heard the loud creak of the barn door as it swung from its screws, and she berated herself for forgetting to lock it. She knew there was a storm coming but Henry had one his mood swings and his fear of thunder made matters worse. He simply would not let go of her, waking up and wailing whenever she tried to put him down. It was only now, a little past ten, that Emma had finally put Henry to sleep.

She ran through her mind the things she had to do as she went down the stairs. She needed to wash the dishes, clean up the mess at the kitchen table, put away Henry's toys, and fold up their newly washed clothes before she went to sleep. Scrutinizing the table waiting for her, Emma decided that no one would steal from an old barn during a storm so she'll leave that for tomorrow. She stretched out her arms and then began picking up the toys.

#

Emma hummed while loading up the dryer. The lights finally went out, just giving Emma enough time to get candles and matches from the cupboard. She checked on Henry again before going back to the kitchen.

She placed the last plate in the cabinet and then rolled her shoulders to sooth the ache. She heard a faint noise behind her and disregarded it. But then she heard a thud against the door in the living room and her defenses went up.

Emma walked silently to the living room, keeping her eyes on the front door. She crept towards the window and saw a dark figure crouched by the door knob. Emma grabbed the shotgun from the secret trapdoor under the front desk, and moved back closer to the door. All she can think about was her Henry sleeping peacefully upstairs. She had to keep them both safe. Emma unlocked the gun's safety and then opened the door.

Lightning streaked through the sky, illuminating the face of a woman, her eyes wide open and mouth agape as she came face to face with the nozzle of the gun. With another quick glance up and down the intruder, Emma saw that the person was holding a key. "Who are you?"

There was no answer. "I'm going to put my gun down but do anything funny and I won't hesitate to shoot you. Understand?" Emma threatened.

There still was no answer and Emma wondered if the person was deaf. She lowered the gun anyway. "Now, let's try this again. Who are you?"

"Re-Regina," was the faint reply.

"Okay, Regina. Why are you trying to get into my house? Are those even the right keys or were you trying to pick the lock?"

This time, Regina answered with a firmer tone. "Kathryn gave me the keys. The question is, what are YOU doing here?"

Emma was confused. Who was this Kathryn and why was she giving keys to Emma's house away? Why does she even have keys to Emma's place? "I don't know who this Kathryn is but this is my place and had been my parents' home before me."

Another flash of lightning allowed Regina a glimpse of her surroundings. It was quick but it was also enough for her to realize that it would be weird for Kathryn's house to have a front desk.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. I thought this was her house. I'll just go. I'm sorry."

"No, wait!" Emma said. When Regina turned to look at her, she motioned outside. "It's not safe out there. You can stay here until the storm subsides."

She saw Regina hesitate but lightning struck again. Emma saw the other woman flinch, so she decided for her. Emma held the shotgun with one hand and used her other hand to tug Regina further into the room. She felt Regina become tense but Emma held her hand firmly. "Come on. No one should be out there right now."

"Okay," Regina replied.

Emma let go of her hand and went to lock the door. When she turned to face her guest, Regina said. "Thank you. I promise I won't get in your way. I can sleep on your couch."

Emma shrugged. "I have a perfectly good bed you can use."

Regina's eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

Emma chuckled and extended a hand. "Emma Swan. Welcome to my bed and breakfast."

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Thank you for the feedback to the first chapter. Here's the next one!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Regina opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize what it was that woke her. Someone was crying. A baby. Despite the cry being faint, she was not surprised to be awoken by it. She had always been a light sleeper when she was in an unfamiliar place. _Especially since..._

Regina sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked outside the window. It was already morning but the stubborn clouds still cast a shadow over the land. The torrential rain had petered off into a drizzle. Regina watched the trees swaying with the wind. The world seemed as gloomy as she felt.

She leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes. Memories of last night flooded her mind. Regina tamped down the embarrassment for being mistaken as a thief. She had apologized again once Emma had informed her of who she was and where they were, but the Emma had waved her hand dismissively and joked that things like that happen all the time. Regina had wanted to say that things like that never happened to her.

Emma had led her to the kitchen where a lone candle flickered. She offered her dinner, which Regina turned down, explaining that it had been a long trip and she just wanted to rest. Regina was about to go back to her car to get luggage, but Emma stopped her and offered her a change of clothes.

Regina unconsciously fingered the soft worn cotton shirt.

A soft knock broke her reverie. "It's open," she called out. Emma stepped inside the room with a baby in her arms.

Emma cleared her throat, causing Regina to look back at her.

"Breakfast is ready. You can come down when you like but we'd love for you to join us," Emma said with a smile.

"Us?"

Emma raised her baby's hand and waved it at Regina. "Henry and me."

Regina looked at the baby... _Henry_. His eyes were puffy from crying but he looked as if he was observing her too. "I'll go get changed," Regina said to Emma.

"We'll leave you to it then. Coffee will be ready," Emma replied.

When the door closed behind her, Regina stood up and began to prepare for the morning.

#

Emma looked up as she felt a presence enter the kitchen. She tickled Henry under the chin, which made him gurgle happily then break out into a toothless smile. It made her smile back at him before she straightened up and addressed her guest. She motioned to the chair opposite the chair beside Henry's cradle. "You may sit there if you want."

Regina sat quietly; her attention was on Henry, who was chewing on the bib wrapped around his neck.

Emma placed a steaming cup to Regina's right followed by a small container of cream and sugar.

"Thank you," said Regina.

Emma nodded then sat on her own chair. She offered a basket of toast, which Regina declined.

"Not used to eating breakfast?" Emma asked as she put the basket down.

"I'm not hungry yet."

They sat in silence, the rain and Henry's cooing and gurgling the only noises. The silence was not uncomfortable but it had been days since Emma had talked to an adult. As much as she enjoyed talking to Henry, she was starting to crave adult conversation. She swallowed her food and dabbed her mouth with a cloth napkin. "Where are you headed?"

Regina took a sip before replying. "My friend's vacation house."

"Midas' or Hoppers'?"

"Midas."

Emma smiled. "Well, you're in luck. It's only about two miles from here. It's quite a big house so you wouldn't miss it."

"You know them?" asked Regina.

Emma shook her head. "Not personally. There are very few houses beyond here, and only the Hoppers and the Midas are currently here."

Emma picked up the bottle of milk, checked if it was no longer cold. Satisfied with its temperature, she placed the nipple to Henry's lips, which he greedily sucked into his tiny mouth. The two women watched the baby for a while.

"Are there other guests here?" Regina asked.

Emma replied without looking at her. "It's just me and Henry." Then she finally turned to Regina. "You are the first adult I've spent time with for more than an hour for the past two months. But I'm expecting tourists or passerbys to arrive soon."

They sat in silence once again after that. Even as Emma alternated between feeding herself and checking to make sure that there was still milk in the bottle, she noticed that Regina kept glancing at her and Henry.

Emma looked at her guest again. When she saw Regina last night, she thought the woman did not look well but dismissed it as a result of poor lighting. But now, she can see that there was something wrong. She tried to piece the clues together – going on a vacation, looking very sad, dark rings under her eyes, and the ring on Regina's finger that she absent-mindedly kept touching.

Emma did not want to pry. It's not in her nature. Plus she's learned to distance herself from others. Trusting easily led her to make grievous mistakes in the past. She has Henry to think about now. But looking at Regina, she felt compelled to reach out. She placed her utensils carefully on her plate and reached out towards her guest. Her fingertips were barely touching Regina's hand, which wrapped around the cup.

"Are you okay?"

Regina flinched and pulled away from her. She frowned at Emma. "Excuse me?"

Emma pulled back as well and placed her hand on her lap. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

She watched as Regina's face grew paler, if that was even possible. "I'm... yes, I'm okay." Regina looked down and took a sip of her coffee again. When she placed the cup back on the table, Emma noticed the slight shake of her hands. She was about to ask if she was sure, but Regina stood up.

"Thank you for the coffee, Miss Swan," she said. "I believe I'll be staying in my room for the rest of the day."

Emma watched as Regina left the kitchen. When she heard the soft thud of a closing door, she sighed and turned to Henry. "So much for adult conversation, huh?"

Henry only gurlged in response.

* * *

 **To be continued**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Edited April 7, 2016.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Regina had stayed in bed the whole day and had not even going gone out to eat lunch when Emma knocked on her door. When Emma said she'd leave a plate anyway for her on the table, Regina only said thank you through the closed door. She did not mean to be rude but her eyes were puffy from crying and she neither wanted to see a stranger's faceanyone look at her with pity nor did she want to answer questions.

It also ached to see Henry. Henry with his deep brown eyes and dark hair who could have been hers and Daniel's. A fresh rack track of tears shook her from this thought. She clung harder to her pillow and buried her face in it to muffle her cries.

Then her phone rang. At first, she just let it ringing. But when the call ended only to ring again, she considered it might be important. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table.

"Hello?" She she croaked.

"Where are you?!" a panicked voice shouted.

Regina cleared her throat. "Kathryn. I'm at a bed and breakfast. There was a storm and I couldn't find your place."

"Bed & breakfast? Where is that?" Kathryn asked.

"Miss Swan, the owner, said that it's a few miles from your place. I'm just waiting for the storm to pass." she explained.

"Oh. Okay, okay. I don't remember a Miss Swan but it's been quite some time since I've visited so maybe it's a new place." Regina could hear Kathryn taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I'm glad that you've found that place because you might have to stay there for a while."

Regina sat up. "Excuse me?"

"Before you get angry, let me explain. I swear I did not know that my brother lent the place to his colleagues without asking my father first. They will be staying there for a month and will be using both houses," Kathryn explained.

"Maybe I should just go back."

"No! Listen to me, Regina. You take your vacation. You need that vacation. I'll change the locks in your house if I have to."

"Fine." Regina sighed. "Let me know once the place is free."

"Of course. And Regina? Daniel knows you will love him forever. I know that he would want you to be happy." Regina did not respond but Kathryn continued. "Frederick is calling for me. Take care of yourself, okay? Talk to you next timesoon." With that, Kathryn ended the call.

Regina sat there staring at her phone, Kathryn's words echoing in her mind and reminding her about Daniel's last words before he died. _Love again, Regina_.

Daniel had been gone for over a year, due to cancer. He was too young to died. They had just gotten engaged but had been together since high school. They had plans for what their house would look like and how many children they would have had. He was - is - her everything but she did promise him that she won't be closing her heart to love. She had promised because he was lying in the hospital bed with all kinds of tubes hooked into onto him and he opened his eyes when the doctors told her he may no longer wake up. So she promised him because she would have promised him anything at that time.

But Kathryn was right. Daniel only ever wanted her to be happy. He had hated it when she cried and so he made sure to keep her always always happy. Daniel had never made her cry except when he proposed. And Daniel had made her promise to love again because he wanted her to allow someone else in her life to keep her happy once he's gone.

Regina had been mourning his loss for more than a year. Maybe it was time to move on.

* * *

Emma stood quietly outside Regina's door. She followed her when the latter left the kitchen. She wanted to apologize but then she heard Regina crying. So after standing there and deciding not to knock, she slowly crept away. She can apologize during lunch, Emma decided.

She filled her morning with chores instead of thinking about her guest. Lunch time came and Emma decided to check if Regina wanted to eat. She stood outside Regina's doorway and listened. Since it was quiet, she knocked. "Regina? I made lunch if you want to eat."

After a beat, Regina answered. "I'm not hungry."

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll leave a plate for you just in case." All she got was faint 'thank you' in response. It was a little troubling that she felt the loss so keenly.

* * *

It was afternoon when Emma decided to finally close the barn door. Henry was asleep in his crib and though she hated to leave him alone, she assumed that no one would be out yet right after a heavy storm. And she'll only be gone a few minutes. She also thought that the rain was light enough to brave without umbrella or raincoat but when she got back to the house, she was soaking wet.

Emma went to her room and changed into dry clothes. Afterwards, she prepared hot tea using a gas stove.

By nightfall, Emma was sniffling. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting to buy medicines for herself when she went to the market. It was her practice to stock on basic medicines for the guests. She hoped she won't get worse as there was Henry to think about. No one would take care of him if she gets sick. Well, there was Regina but she did not want to disturb a guest.

Emma was about to sleep when she thought that Regina might want a candle for the night. She trudged towards the other room and knocked on the door. "Regina? I'm going to bed early. I'm leaving a candle and matches outside your door. I left food on the table in case you get hungry." Without waiting for an answer, she left her guest to rest.

* * *

Regina finally came out of the room. She cannot believe she slept the whole afternoon. She could not check the time because her phone finally died. She listened for any noise but there were only the crickets, which means the rain had finally stopped. Her stomach started growling.

She slowly crawled out of bed and then felt for her slippers on the floor. It was difficult to move when you cannot see anything, but she was hungry. Regina knew she was facing the door so extended a hand to make sure she does not bump face first into it. She felt around for the knob. She turned it and stepped outside,gasping when she stepped on something. She stooped down and her fingers bumped into a box and a candle.

Regina sat on the floor and dropped the candle on her lap. Carefully, she lit it up and made her way to the kitchen. She was relieved when she saw a plate covered with cling wrap, and began to eat.

Regina was putting away the dishes when she heard a baby crying, and seemed to be growing louder. She realized it was Henry, and that she cannot hear Emma shuffling around the room. Alarmed, she made her way to the bedroom, candle in hand, and knocked on the door. After not getting any answer, she tried the knob and it turned. She took a peek inside. The candle light showed Emma sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Miss Swan?"

Silence.

"Emma? Henry's awake."

"Henry..." Emma murmured, but she still did not rise, so Regina approached to shake her host awake. What met her hand was burning skin. Emma had a fever.

Regina decided to take charge. She picked up Henry and tried to lull him to sleep, but Henry continued to wail. _Maybe he's hungr_ _y_ , Regina thought. She clasped Henry against her chest with one hand and shook Emma awake with the other. "Miss Swan. Miss Swan, I think Henry needs milk."

Emma finally opened her eyes. "Re-regina? What are you doing here?"

"I heard crying. Henry needs milk. Where is it?"

"Oh... it's –achoo! Ugh. I'm sorry and thank you for doing this. Water and the powdered milk is in the cabinet beside his crib."

Regina prepared Henry's milk immediately. Henry drank greedily and, once the bottle was empty, he promptly fell back to sleep. Regina almost did not want to put Henry back down when he snuggled his little head against her neck. When she laid him in the crib, she almost kissed him good night.

Afterwards, Regina checked on Emma. She was burning up and she knew she had to bring down the temperature. She rummaged through Henry's cabinet again and got a small towel. Then she went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with water. There was no ice so she made do with the cold water on tap.

Regina wiped Emma's face and her arms. The sick woman groaned in pain and Regina tried to sooth her by rubbing her arm, her back, or her head. Regina tried to stay awake but the night day had been too tiring and soon sleep claimed her.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Edited April 7, 2016.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Soft morning light filtered through the open window, waking Regina. At first, she was disoriented to see another person in bed with her but then she remembered she was in Emma's room. She sat up and groaned as her neck and back protested from having bent at an uncomfortable angle the whole night. She stood up and started stretching to sooth the aches. She turned her head to the left then to the right and noticed Henry looking at her.

Regina approached the crib and leaned down. "Good morning, Henry," she whispered softly, brushing a finger lightly against his cheek.

Her heart ached in longing when he grinned and raised both his hands to grab her outstretched hand. Regina let Henry hold her, only pulling away when he tried to put her finger in his tiny mouth. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little past six.

"Oh, I get it. You're hungry. Your mama is sick so I'll be preparing your milk again. I hope that's alright."

Henry cooed.

Regina noticed a dark spot on the bedding beneath Henry and realized his diaper must be full. She picked him up then placed him beside Emma where she proceeded to change his diaper. She also changed the wet mattress with a new one she found in his cabinet.

While Henry was occupied with his milk, Regina checked on Emma. She gently placed her hand on the sick woman's forehead and was relieved when Emma felt cooler. Regina sat back on the chair beside the bed and observed her hostess. Emma looked very young; she couldn't be more than twenty-five. Her face was free of age lines, but Regina felt like Emma had been through a lot already. During their short interactions, Emma sounded very mature and sure of herself. A glance at her hands showed roughened skin, indicating hard labor. Regina wondered if Emma had always lived in this place.

Emma let out a soft groan, disrupting Regina's observation. She stood and decided to prepare chicken broth. It's what her father and Daniel prepared when she was sick.

"Hey, Henry. Let's go cook something for your mommy, okay?" Regina gently carried him. Henry simply snuggled closer to her. With a last look at her patient, Regina left the room.

* * *

Emma suddenly sat up and sneezed. Then she slumped back down on the bed and groaned, clutching her head. When the nausea lessened, she noticed that there was something amiss. It was too quiet in the room. She opened her eyes and saw the empty crib. Panic bubbled up in her chest and she sat up once again. She slowly made her way to the crib and checked behind it, thinking that Henry must have fallen down. No Henry.

"Henry?"

She checked under the bed and still no Henry. Then she noticed that the bedroom door was slightly ajar. The opening was too small for Henry to fit so someone must have taken him. With as much energy she could muster, she hurried out of the room, where the smell of delicious cooking slammed into her, making her stop.

Emma slowly made her way to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. First, she saw Henry on his crib near the table, chewing on his favorite chew toy, an empty milk bottle by his feet. Then she saw Regina stir something and then bend to taste what smelled like chicken soup. Her guest was still dressed in yesterday's clothes and her hair looked like it had been finger combed several times in an attempt to tame it. She watched as Regina put down the ladle and wiped her hands with a napkin before turning to towards Henry. That was when Regina noticed her.

"You shouldn't be up," Regina said.

"You fed Henry," Emma replied, ignoring the remark. She wasn't sure how to feel about Regina feeding and carrying Henry around without her permission but considering the circumstances, she was also thankful that her guest took care of him when she cannot. Emma might also be a little embarrassed with having someone take care of her. She had always relied on herself when she was hurt or sick, that is, until Granny Lucas came into her life.

Regina turned off the stove. "He was crying last night and you didn't wake up. This morning, he was hungry again."

"No..." Emma said while approaching the table. She smiled shyly. "What I meant was thank you." She suddenly grabbed hold of the table, tilting a little to her left. Regina was immediately by her side.

"Come, let's put you to bed then I'll bring you your breakfast. You really should not be moving around." Regina wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her out of the kitchen.

"Henry..." Emma murmured.

Emma leaned against the table as Regina went to get Henry. He laid his head on her shoulder and grabbed hold of her shirt. Then she went back to Emma and supported her back to the bedroom.

* * *

Emma woke up to soft coos and gurgles. Regina was sitting on a chair turned slightly towards the window, with Henry secured in one arm while she dangled a toy above him. Henry's back was to Emma but she could still imagine his face from the sounds he was making. He was very happy and content playing with Regina.

Emma felt a twinge of jealousy, which she quickly banished. Regina had been a big help and she Emma was very thankful. She cannot imagine being so sick that she cannot take care of Henry. It may be bad of her but she was glad the storm prevented Regina from reaching the Midas' place. She frowned as she considered that Regina would probably want to leave today since the storm had already passed.

"Hey..." Emma finally said.

Regina turned to her. She dropped the toy on the chair, approached the bed and sat on the bedside chair with Henry on her lap. "How are you feeling?" she asked, frowning.

"Better," Emma replied.

"I'm glad." Regina felt Emma's forehead. "You no longer have a fever but I think you should still stay in bed. Would you like some soup again?"

Emma hesitated, embarrassed to be asking for help from a stranger but her stomach grumbled.

"I'll bring biscuits, too," Regina said, smiling. She placed Henry in the crib and turned back to Emma once he was secure.

"He missed you," Regina said softly before leaving.

Emma looked at Henry and saw him looking at her. "Hello, sweetheart," she whispered.

Henry smiled in response.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Edited April 7, 2016

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"Thank you. Again."

Regina looked behind her from where she stood drying the dishes. She and Emma had eaten dinner after putting Henry to bed. Two hours ago, she discovered that Henry was actually missing Emma despite being a good boy for the past 24 hours. It was time for his dinner when he began to cry. She tried to feed him but he kept turning his head away. Regina rocked him gently and dangled toys in front of him but he continued to wail. Then he scrunched his eyes and closed his mouth and his little hands curled into fists. His face turned an alarming shade of red.

 _"Emma!" she called out, panicking._

 _Emma was lying in bed and waiting for dinner. She sat up when Regina pushed_ _through the door, eyes wide._

 _"What happened?" she asked._

 _Regina handed her Henry._

 _Emma immediately cradled him. "Hey, Henry. What's wrong?" Emma spoke softly, her little finger smoothing down Henry's creased forehead._

 _Regina was awed_ _when Henry whimpered when he saw Emma,_ _not taking his eyes off her. After a few more whispers from mother to son, he began to relax and started cooing to his mother._

 _Regina's heart ached in longing for_ _the picture in front of her and she stamped down the tears threatening to fall. She was also confused because she found herself wanting_ _to sit beside Emma and wrap her arms around them both. She shook her head and cleared her throat. She needed space. She stood up and excused herself._

 _When Regina returned_ _, Emma's back was to the door_ _. She was on the bed,_ _lying on her side with her head propped_ _up_ _against one hand_ _as she watched over Henry_ _._

 _"Here_ _,_ _" Regina said_ _,_ _hand_ _ing_ _over the milk. Emma took it and smiled_ _gratefully_ _._

 _Henry immediately latched onto the bottle and sucked hungrily. Emma watched Henry in silence._

 _Regina, not able to see Henry fully from where she sat, contented herself with_ _watching Emma. Thoughts about Emma and Henry began playing in her head again that she_ _had to_ _close_ _her eyes_ _,_ _hoping that will stop her imagin_ _ings_ _. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, someone was_ _gent_ _ly shaking her awake._

 _"You should_ _go to your room to rest. I can take it from here_ _,_ _" Emma said_ _, looking apologetic_ _._

 _Regina brushed her hair away from her face and peeked_ _at_ _a yawning_ _Henry. "I don't mind. I'll just put him to sleep then I'll prepare dinner_ _." Then realizing that Emma might want to put Henry to sleep_ _herself, she added_ _,_ _"Unless you want me to go."_

 _"Oh, no." Emma shook her head and reached out her hand_ _as if to stop her from leaving. "It's just that you must be very tired._ _You didn_ _'_ _t have to and_ _I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."_

 _Regina smiled. "It's no bother. Henry is an angel."_

 _Emma chuckled._

 _"And you've been a good patient."_

 _Emma smiled gratefully._ _"Well, if you're sure_ _…_ _"_

 _Regina stood and took Henry, who_ _clutched at her shirt, snuggled into her chest, and went to sleep._

"You're welcome," Regina replied. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Maybe in a little bit. I feel so tired but I've been in bed all day that I just want to stay awake for a little while."

"That's because you're sick, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed quietly. "Well, _Miss Mills,_ I know that, but I'm not used to being sick nor lying in bed unless it's bedtime."

Regina smiled back and realized that she cannot remember the last time she had smiled more than once in a day. Well…she _can_ remember, but she'd rather not go there.

"I'm sorry, Regina."

Regina looked up and saw Emma staring at her fingers twiddling on the tabletop. "For what?" She leaned against the kitchen counter.

Emma finally looked up. "I didn't mean to pry."

Realization dawned on her. Regina shrugged and looked at her feet. "It's fine. I'm a very private person and I…I went here to forget." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I hope you understand."

"Of course." Emma said immediately.

They fell silent. Regina wanted to go to her room but for some reason, she also wanted to stay with Emma for a little longer.

"I hope I did not keep you from leaving today," Emma said after a while.

"Oh. Turns out the Midas' place is occupied for a whole month."

"Does that mean you're staying here?" Emma sounded hopeful but Regina believed she was just hearing things.

"If you have an available room.…"

Emma laughed again. "I'm sure we can make space for you." After a beat, she added, "and the owner won't even charge you for your stay."

"I can't accept that offer." A day or two of free food and lodging maybe, but a whole month? Plus, Emma might need the money. She's not sure but she can hardly ask Emma that. "I will pay for my stay."

But Emma insisted. "You took care of us when you didn't have to. I owe you."

 _Owe you_. It didn't feel right with Regina but before she could rebut, Emma continued.

"You can help around the place like playing with Henry when I'm attending to guests, and making your own bed," Emma suggested. She stood and walked around the table until she was just a foot away from Regina.

"I…okay. But I will also contribute groceries since I'll be eating my share of it," Regina countered.

Emma smiled brilliantly. It left Regina dazzled for a moment. She shook her head to clear the fog out.

"It's a deal." Emma yawned, hand against mouth. "I think I better go to bed now. Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma."

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning confused, but not because of Henry. Henry was still peacefully sleeping in his crib. This time, it was because she felt sad that Regina was not in the room. She burrowed her face into her pillow to muffle her scream. _I cannot be attracted to Regina_. Romance doesn't have a place in her life right now. Emma flopped on her back again and blew on the wayward hair that fell on her face. The hair simply fell back over her nose and across her lips. She sighed.

Images of what happened the previous day resurfaced in Emma's mind and she cannot help but smile. She felt giddy and warm remembering how Regina was with Henry and how Regina took care of her. It felt very nice to have someone take care of her and Henry, even if just for a little while. Neal, Henry's biological father, was a kind man, but Emma was in that place where she did not accept help from anybody. They were what one would call friends with benefits, but it was Emma's fault. She didn't want the feeling of being tied down. When Emma finally decided to let Neal in, after she learned that she was pregnant, Neal sadly passed away.

Emma was attracted to Neal but it was more because he never made her feel like he had bad intentions towards her unlike the others. Regina, on the other hand, seemed very interesting. Whereas Emma usually conversed with people for the sake of having someone to talk to, Regina made her want to uncover what makes her wear a mask, what put the sadness in her eyes and smile. Emma wanted to peel Regina's layers and discover what would make her laugh, and blush, and sigh contentedly.

Last night, Emma wanted to hug her and ask her to stay in the room again, which was crazy because she had only known Regina for two days. Neal never made her feel this way. No one else ever did.

A gurgle interrupted her brooding. She looked at Henry and saw him on his stomach and grinning at her.

"Good morning, Henry!" She walked towards Henry, who followed her with his eyes. Emma checked his diaper and found it dry. She wondered if Regina came in last night to check on them. She cradled Henry to her chest and rocked him softly. "Let's go see what's for breakfast, alright?"

Henry cooed.

Emma opened the door just in time to hear Regina's door close. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought that she will see Regina soon. When she moved towards the stairs, she found Regina at the bottom, looking up at them.

"I was just about to check up on you," Regina said.

Emma suddenly felt conscious. She hadn't even brushed her hair, changed her clothes, or brushed her teeth.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked once Emma and Henry reached the bottom rung.

"Better. I had a good doctor," Emma said with a smile.

Regina chuckled. "I had practice."

Emma saw a flicker of sadness in Regina's eyes but it disappeared just as quickly so Emma just smiled back. "Who's up for some bacon?"

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Edited April 7, 2016

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Emma's Bed & Breakfast was an old Victorian house. It looked like something one can see being featured in the history channel but there were obvious signs of an attempt to modernize its interior.

The fireplaces were fenced and unused. Instead, ceiling and stand fans cooled the place during hot days. The comfort room still had its old tiles but the shower and toilet seemed recently installed.

The kitchen also had an electrical stove with a gas function, microwave oven, a huge refrigerator, and coffee machine. Meanwhile, a big, beautiful mahogany round table resided in the middle of the room with twelve mahogany chairs around it. It contained scratches from years of use, adding to its charm. Smaller tables lined the wall beside stacks of plastic chairs.

The house has two floors. Regina was staying in the first floor while Emma and Henry were on the second floor. Regina had noticed that their room looked much older compared to her room and asked Emma about the rest of the bedrooms.

"The previous owners decided to renovate the place but were not able to finish it," Emma explained during breakfast. "Our room was the master's bedroom and was the least priority. The Bed & Breakfast used to house a big family, thus the six bedrooms upstairs. Your room and the other one beside it were the household helps' bedrooms."

"Buying this must have cost you a fortune." Belatedly, Regina remembered that money talk with strangers was impolite so she backtracked. "Not that it's any of my business."

Emma brushed Henry's hair off his face before replying. "I inherited the place."

"Oh."

Emma fidgeted before glancing at her with a tight-lipped smile. Regina mentally slapped herself for talking about things that seemed to make Emma uncomfortable but Emma continued.

"I never met them until over a year ago. Granny Lucas found me and told me that I now own this place."

It took a while for Regina to reply. She wanted to know more but hesitated. She decided to change course.

"But your granny doesn't live here?"

This time, Emma's smile was warm. "She's not really my grandma. That's just what she told me to call her."

When Emma didn't say anything else, Regina knew that the topic was closed. Emma obviously had secrets, but then so did she. Maybe someday, they'll have the kind of relationship where they exchange secrets and even just random things like what they did during the day, their plans for the weekend, what they want for dinner…

Regina shook her head. She was only staying for a month. She was here to get better and nothing else.

Regina sighed. She was no longer hungry. She finished her coffee in one long sip.

"I'm going back to my room."

Emma looked up. Regina wondered if that was disappointment in her eyes. She cleared her throat. "You should get back to bed. You haven't fully recovered yet. I'll clean the dishes if you're finished."

When Regina finished cleaning up, Emma and Henry were no longer in the dining room.

Regina was wiping clean the mahogany table when she noticed a drawing scratched into the wood. It was a family of four with their dog, with a house behind them. With her forefinger, she traced the outline of image of the little boy and the little girl. She stayed there, musing about children of her own until her chest ached again and she wiped over the image with the rag as if to erase them from existence.

* * *

A visitor arrived after lunch. They were all in the living room-turned-reception area. Regina was reading a book while Emma sat on the floor playing with Henry, who was on his back chewing on a toy. A knock on the door made them all pause and look up. Emma explained to Regina that she wasn't expecting guests to arrive right after a storm so they kept the door locked.

"Can you hold Henry?" Emma asked, handing the baby over to Regina, who was sitting on the couch.

Regina took Henry and placed him beside her. She watched as Emma opened the door. She cannot see who was at the door but Emma probably knew the visitor because she smiled.

"Graham," Emma greeted him.

Regina tried not to eavesdrop and instead focused her attention on Henry, who clutched on her fingers. Fortunately, she still heard the conversation.

 _Graham_ was informing Emma about the road condition. The storm had littered the ground with fallen trees, making some of the roads inaccessible. Some trees had fallen on the power lines, thus the brownout, but that the police and fire department, with some volunteers, were working on it and the town can expect to have power again by the evening. He seemed to offer to stay as well because Emma's next words were, "We're fine, Graham. Henry and I have someone keeping us company."

If Regina didn't admit that she felt happy about Emma's response, she would be lying to herself. And she might have felt a tinge of jealousy over the man's offer but, of course, that would be ridiculous. She walked towards the door with Henry cradled in her arms and stopped a few feet away from Emma.

Now she can see Graham. He was handsome, in a rugged sort of way. He had a day-old beard and his eyes wore this soulful expression. He looked like a model for Marlboro. He was also wearing a sheriff's badge. He noticed Regina and tipped his hat in her direction. Emma followed his line of sight and smiled when she saw Regina.

"Is there anything else?" Emma asked, turning to Graham.

"No. I just wanted to check on you."

"Well then. Thanks for stopping by," Emma replied and waved goodbye before turning around and closing the door. Regina saw Graham looking at Emma's back with something akin to longing as the latter closed the door.

"Problems?"

Emma shook her head as she took Henry and hugged him to her chest.

"No. The sheriff was just doing his job," she said.

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "He did not sound like a sheriff there." She was prying, she knew that, but she cannot help herself.

Emma blushed and walked back to the living room.

"Well?" she persisted, as she followed.

Emma took her time in answering. "I know he likes me but I already turned him down."

Before she can stop herself and for reasons she couldn't understand, Regina grinned and mentally pumped a fist in the air. It was a good thing Emma was not looking at her nor can read her mind. "Why? He's handsome."

Emma sighed. "He is very handsome. I see women in the market place who follow him with their eyes. He is also kind and good-hearted. Any woman would be lucky to be with him."

Regina's stomach plummeted with every good description. Maybe she misunderstood Emma's words and actions. Maybe she does like him but there were factors preventing her from being with him. "If he's all that then why did you turn him down?"

"He's not my type."

"So you have a type?"

Emma started laughing.

Regina was confused until she saw Emma's shirt getting drenched.

"I knew I should have made him wear diapers today," Emma said ruefully.

Regina laughed as well. She stood and shooed Emma away. "Both of you get changed. I'll clean up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think it's probably time for his nap anyway."

Emma stood as well. "Okay. Thanks. I'll see you later?"

Regina smiled. "Not going anywhere."

If Emma's bright smile made Regina's heart skip a beat, she was not going to think too much about it.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

I know, I know. It's been a long time and I thank you for not leaving. I had to take a break but now I'm back. :-)

Chapters 3-6 are now edited. It has better grammar and tighter sentences. Thanks coelibear! The plot didn't change but if you feel like re-reading it because, well, it's been a long time, then I hope you will have a better reading experience.

For this chapter, I am introducing an original character. Her name is Charmi and she was my reader in the fic The Miracle of Us. She won in my little game and this is her prize. (Hello, Charmi!) Her characterization in this story does not reflect who she is in real life. But I hope she's having a blast being friends with Emma and Regina here. :-)

So on with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading your feedback.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Emma leaned her head back against the closed door, Henry now dry and clasped once again to her chest.

"Get a grip, Emma," she muttered. She was confused. Was she attracted to Regina in a romantically? It must could be just a crush but she was too old to have crushes, wasn't she? She's twenty-five and a mother. She cannot be having _crushes_. And Regina was not from around here. She's leaving in a month. _  
_

She looked down and, seeing Henry asleep, smiled. She kissed his forehead while she walked to his crib. "Thanks for the save, Henry."

Emma knew that if she answered Regina's question as to what her type was, she would probably have described the other woman.

She was telling the truth about Graham. Emma went out for drinks with him once, not because she was interested in him, but because he was such a great guy and it felt good to be asked out after what she had gone through for the past two years. But in-between drinks and a game of darts, she realized that she'd rather be home with Henry. So she apologized the next time he asked her out and told him that Henry comes first for now. Graham respected her decision and she appreciated that but sometimes, when he does or offers things outside of a sheriff's duty for her like today, she feels felt guilty and uncomfortable. Emma was now one hundred percent sure that it was not because of Henry. She just did not want Graham the way he wanted her.

Emma stopped herself from opening the door. She must stay away from Regina for a few hours. She wanted to spend time with her but she's scared that this this…'crush' will grow into something more. She was never prone to craziness but Regina was driving her crazy. It was exhilarating and she finds found herself smiling more often. Like now.

Emma sighed loudly and went to lay down on her bed. She was still weak and should take a nap. She will see her again in a few hours…

* * *

Regina decided to stay in the living room. It was really a nice day and she was tempted to go outside and explore the area but she found that what she wanted more was to spend the day with Emma and Henry.

She sighed as she leaned her head back on the couch and closed her book. This was crazy. It felt like betrayal to Daniel's memory but then there was his last words. _Love again, Regina._

Whatever she was feeling right now for Emma was not love. There was care, and a compelling need to provide comfort and protection. When she saw Emma and Henry's few and old belongings in the bedroom, she wanted to provide for them too. She wanted to buy Henry new toys and replace the tattered bear on his bedside that was more thread than plush from the many times it seemed to have been repaired. She also wanted to buy Emma new clothes. There was nothing wrong with her long skirts and blouses but they were old and faded.

Regina could definitely afford it. She would also repair Henry and Emma's bedroom. She would try to retain its charm but she would change the curtains, install an air condition unit, renovate the bathroom and install a bathtub. The queen-size bed will have to go too. She'll exchange it for a grand king bed so that all three of them will fit in it comfortably when they cuddle… _wait, what_?

Regina grasped the couch pillow beside her and placed it over her head to muffle her shout. She was getting ahead of herself.

She was rich and lived in a mansion in the city but here she was, less than a week in a rustic bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere, and she was already making plans to stay. To stay with a single mother and her son.

No, she wasn't in love with Emma and Henry but she was definitely starting to fall in love.

* * *

The next morning, another knock reverberated from in the living room. Emma looked up from where she was trying to feed Henry baby food. The electricity came back on last night, as Graham advised, and she was able to prepare other food for them.

"Graham?" Regina asked.

"Can you watch Henry? I'll just check who's at the door."

Regina nodded and sat in Emma's vacated chair beside Henry; the baby was now chewing on the spoon.

"Charmi!" Emma smiled and went to hug her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"The storm must have done a number on you. It's Wednesday!"

Emma's brow scrunched in confusion and then her eyes widened in remembrance. "Market day. Right!" She laughed. "Come in. We're just finishing with breakfast. I think we still have enough for a cup of coffee in the brewer."

Charmi went in and followed Emma to the kitchen.

Emma saw Regina with her back towards them burping Henry. She turned around and looked curiously at the visitor.

Emma smiled and turned to her other guest Charming. "Regina, this is Charmi. She's a friend and she visits us once a week." Then turning to Regina, "Charmi, Regina is a guest here but as you can see," she motioned towards Henry, who was snuggled comfortably between Regina's neck, "Henry was able to convince her to play nanny."

Charmi laughed. "I can see that. He is a little prince and can command adults to be at his beck and call."

Emma and Regina laughed softly in agreement.

"So what do you guys do when you visit?" Regina asked.

"Wednesday is market day and she watches Henry for me while I'm out," Emma explained. Then to Charmi, "I completely lost track of the days."

"That's okay. I can still watch Henry while you and Regina go to the market," Charmi offered.

"I do need to refill my stocks especially since there's three of us now."

Regina was quiet throughout the exchange and Emma was worried. "Would you like to go to the market with me? The whole town will be there but the people are friendly. And market day is one of the most exciting things that happen in this sleepy town."

"Sure."

Charmi approached Regina and extended both hands. Regina looked at the woman and then at her outstretched hands.

"I'll take Henry now so you can both get changed."

"Oh." Regina carefully handed over Henry.

The baby fussed a little but Charmi crooned and he settled down.

"Right," Emma broke the silence. Her eyes switched from Regina to Charmi. "Be back in ten minutes."

Regina followed to get ready as well.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

Thank you for the feedback in the previous chapters. :)

Now we meet the other men in Emma's life but should Regina be jealous?

(This chapter was re-edited 5/11/16)

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Regina was the first back in the living room. She wondered why Emma was taking so long. She was about to come up to her room to check when the sight of Charmi watching her stopped her. And really, her 'right' to come up and barge into Emma's room ended when Emma got better. So instead of waiting, she decided to go outside, away from prying eyes.

She checked on her car, now parked in the designated spot she missed when she first arrived. She moved it when she brought in her luggage in her luggage. There was enough space for five cars but only her car was in sight. She assumed that they will be taking her car since Emma seems to not have one. Good thing it was ingrained in her to grab her car keys whenever she got dressed because she did not feel like going back inside anytime soon.

The loud roar of a starting engine made her jump. She frowned when she realized it was coming from the back of the house. She took a few steps towards the noise when an old, topless, dirty yellow Jeep Wrangler came into view. She was not sure but it seemed Emma was driving. The driver parked in front of the house, disembarked and removed her aviator glasses.

Regina's jaw dropped upon seeing Emma. Emma was in a tank top and dark very skinny jeans. Her always-covered biceps were toned, and muscles bulged when she combed through her hair. And did she mention the jeans?

When Emma noticed her and smiled, Regina wondered how she was not a puddle on the dirt road.

"Sorry, the jeep took too long to start," Emma said.

Regina cleared her throat. "Well, from the looks of it, I wouldn't really wonder why."

"Hey!" Emma gasped good-naturedly and tapped the jeep as if it was an old friend. "We've been through tough times together and she's never let me down yet."

Regina's eyebrow rose. "Until now."

Emma's smile was sheepish as she tucked both hands in her back pockets and for a moment, Regina was once again distracted by those arms. She caught herself and immediately went back to looking into Emma's eyes.

"You can get in while I say goodbye to them," Emma said. She opened the passenger seat before going inside the house.

* * *

Emma was not kidding when she said the whole town would be in the market. As the bed and breakfast was near the top of the mountain while the market was midway, Regina was treated to a top view of the place. From a distance, she could see plenty of tents of various colors and many people surrounding each one. As they grew closer, the buzzing noise from their conversations grew clearer until she could hear some snippets clearly.

"Ripe mangoes!"

"How much for a kilo of angus?"

"Hey man! It's been a long time!"

While Emma searched for a parking spot, Regina continued to look around and saw people in various kinds of engagement. Some were laughing, engaged in whispered conversation, or were handing items back and forth.

"Are you scared?"

Regina turned around and saw Emma grinning at her from behind her sunglasses. She huffed. "I live in the city, Miss Swan. I'm used to this kind of chaos."

"Chaos, huh?" Emma asked grinning. She took off her sunglasses, and Regina was treated to the sight of Emma's green eyes twinkling so brightly. She had seen Emma smile in the house but there was something about Emma right now that made her…glow. Maybe she had been cooped up inside for too long that being outside now with another adult, for a couple of hours, was like a vacation for her hostess. Regina cannot help but smile back.

She waited for Emma to fall into step beside her before they began walking towards the entrance. Regina took one of the eco cloth bags from her.

"I used to live in the city, you know," Emma said.

"Really?"

Emma nodded.

"Where?"

"Boston."

Regina hummed and Emma continued.

"Yeah. I've lived in a number of places growing up but I stayed the longest in Boston."

"Why did you leave?"

Emma paused for a few seconds before answering. "Henry."

Any further questions Regina had was put on hold because someone shouted Emma's name. They looked to where the voice seemed to come from and Regina found a man inside one of the tents housing wood furniture.

"Walsh," Emma said.

The man stood up and wiped his hand on his apron before approaching them. From the way he only looked at Emma and completely ignored her, Regina knew that he was another one of Emma's admirers.

"How have you been?"

"I'm good," Emma answered politely. "How's business?"

Walsh smiled. "Same old, same old. I actually have something for you. Well, for Henry. Let me just get it."

Regina watched as he rummaged through a low cabinet with his back to them.

"Another friend?" Regina whispered teasingly.

A small smile played on Emma's lips as she shook her head. "Be quiet," she whispered back.

Walsh came back holding a wooden monkey toy with both hands. The monkey was positioned on fours with a small wheel fitted on each hand and feet. On its back was carved a seat and a protruding piece of wood served as a handle. It was like a rocking horse, but with a monkey instead. Regina had to admit it was cute but Henry cannot use it yet as he has yet to learn to support himself sitting up.

Emma hesitantly reached out and took the gift. "You shouldn't have, Walsh."

"I know, I know." Walsh scratched the back of his head and flashed a shy smile, amusing Regina. "But I was practicing on expanding my business beyond furniture and I thought kids can always use more toys, you know?"

"Well, okay then. Thanks," Emma replied, smiling politely. "I still have some shopping to do so I'll see you when I see you, I guess?"

"I'll always be here, Emma."

Regina heard the unspoken _for you_. She was half-expecting tears to fall from the man's eyes. Emma waved goodbye awkwardly before pulling Regina further back to the market, the toy tucked under her arm.

* * *

One hour later, their shopping bags were bursting. Emma can usually juggle three bags, but with the addition to her and Henry's little group, she needed to buy more than the usual. Not to mention the toy that seemed to grow heavier with time. She regretted not putting the toy first in the truck but she wanted to leave Walsh's store immediately.

It had not always been like that between them. When Emma was new to the place, Walsh helped her fix the beds and windows. She can usually handle little repairs in the house but there was just too much to do and she cannot leave Henry for too long before he was clamoring for her attention again. Walsh was a nice man. He was not as good-looking as Graham but he has his moments. He was quiet and rarely talked to her while he was working over at the house. But he began to shower Henry and her with little gifts, and that's when the awkwardness began.

Emma knew that Walsh wanted something in return and though it was not wrong, it was something she cannot give him. It was a good thing that he was done with all the repairs by the time she decided to ask him not to come back. At least she had the excuse that she no longer needed his service.

She can see a familiar face walking towards her and she beamed.

"Ugh!" Emma huffed as strong arms grabbed her in an embrace, lifting her, baggage and all. She would have laughed but she could hardly breathe. "Air!" she rasped out.

The man laughed and thankfully put her down. When she caught her breath, she turned to Regina. "Regina, this oaf is Charming, too."

"I'll take your word for it, I guess," Regina said.

Understanding her confusion, Emma chuckled. "Charming with a capital C."

Charming beamed and stretched out his hand in a handshake but seeing Regina's hands were full, he placed it on his back pocket and nodded at her instead. "David Charming."

"David," Regina repeated with a nod. Then she turned to Emma. "They're married?"

"Oh no! They're siblings," Emma replied. "They have a stall here with their mom. When I get back, Charmi will go here."

"You girls need help?" He nodded at their groceries.

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed. "If it won't be a bother, can you help bring these to the truck? Regina can show you the way." At Regina's confused look, she continued, "I still need to buy some things but it will only take a minute."

"Okay," Regina replied.

David took all three bags, leaving Regina with just the toy. Emma squeezed Regina's arm before going the other way.

* * *

"We have one more stop before we go home," Emma said, turning to a road that Regina didn't notice was there. After a minute they stopped in front of a log cabin.

They both alighted. Regina watched as Emma took the paper bag with the fruits Emma had purchased when she was left with David. She followed Emma as the latter walked to the door and lifted a potted plant to reveal a key. She picked it up and used it to open the door.

"Come on." She smiled, entering the cabin.

Regina followed her inside.

It was like being in Emma's house. It was rustic but comfortable. But instead of curtains hanging on the walls, books were stacked up floor to ceiling and hundreds more were organized in the bookshelves. Emma knocked on one of the four closed doors.

"August?"

The door opened and out came another handsome man. He had black hair and piercing eyes. And he was in a wheelchair. His eyes twinkled as he greeted Emma.

"Emma!"

Regina's jaw clenched as Emma bent and put her hand around the man in a warm hug. This time was different. Emma was awkward and civil with Graham and Walsh, while she was playful with David. But with August, warmth radiated from Emma. Plus, she made an effort to bring something to him. They were talking in soft voices, their faces much too close for Regina's comfort. It was not improper among friends but it was still within one's personal space. Or maybe she was just jealous. Regina looked away as worry lined August's face and he felt Emma's forehead.

"Will you introduce me to your friend?" August asked Emma.

Emma walked over and pulled Regina closer to August.

"Auggie," Emma started.

Regina felt a pang in her chest. _Of course, she had a nickname for him_ , she thought sourly.

"This is Regina. She's staying with us for a month."

Emma turned to her. "Regina, this is August, my brother."

When August stretched out his hand to shake hers, Regina did not hesitate to take it and offered a smile as well. _Brother!_ "It's very nice to meet you, August."

August grinned. "It's always a pleasure to have a beautiful woman in my house. If I was not in a wheelchair, I will go down on one knee and ask for your hand for marriage."

Emma covered her face with both hands and groaned. "Stop, please."

Regina was so happy to know that August was not competition that before she can stop herself she blurted out, "You're not too bad-looking yourself."

Emma uncovered her face and Regina saw her disbelief. She wanted to reassure her even though Emma was ignorant of her feelings. Regina kept her eyes on August. "But although I am single, I am also unavailable."

August looked at her and then at Emma and grinned. Regina wanted to look at Emma as well but she was a little scared of what she will see there.

Then August piped up. "Oh, I get it. Swan got to you first!"

Regina was completely shocked and was speechless.

Emma's reaction was immediate. "Oh my god, August, she's a guest!"

Regina noted that Emma did not refute August's words. It told her that Emma was not averse to being linked to a woman. Also, Emma was blushing a lovely shade of red. It gave Regina a spark of hope.

"I hope you choke on a banana!" Emma chided August.

"I love you too, Ems," August replied warmly.

Emma bent down and hugged him again before straightening and pulling Regina towards the front door. She turned back to look at August. "Well, I don't love you very much right now."

Regina was not able to bid August goodbye properly since Emma closed the door behind her just in time to hear him shout "See you next time, Regina!"

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

Thank you for waiting. We are are looking at sixteen chapters, which I've already written, plus an epilogue/chapter 17, which I will still write.

Thank you for the feedback and again, I look forward to hearing your thoughts.

Have a nice day!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

"Is August all alone in the house?"

The question slightly jolted Emma, not because of the question itself but because they had been driving in silence for a while. She glanced at Regina and found her looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah, he is. But Marco, his father, comes to visit every weekend."

" _His_ father?"

"What? Oh, we're not really related. He's my foster brother. I lived with them for a year before I left. I was fifteen."

A quick glance at Regina showed that she was waiting for Emma to continue. Emma cleared her throat. She can tell the truth without going into too much detail.

"When they adopted me, I was not in a good place. But Marco and Lucia, they were very good people, very different from the other people who took me in. Then Lucia got sick and I couldn't take it. I never called her mom but she was the closest thing to a mother I've had in my life and it hurt when she died." Emma paused and took a deep breath. "So the day we buried her, I left. I posted a note in the dining area begging them not to look for me but that I will write to them every once in a while."

"You and August seems to have quite a bond."

Emma smiled at the memories. August had always been a big brother to her even before she became part of the Gepetto family. They were her fifth foster family and she did not expect them to be any different from the others. When the fourth family returned her – she was eleven and had been with them for three years – she realized that she'd had enough heartache to last her for a lifetime. Her own parents did not want her so why should she expect strangers to keep her?

August worked part-time in the community library while he was in college and they often saw each other whenever Emma came to read every Wednesday and Saturday. Emma never talked but August would always say hi and offer her a smile whenever she entered the door. And he always had an extra snack for the skinny and quiet thirteen-year-old Emma.

When he learned that Emma was living in the orphanage, he said that his parents had always wanted a daughter. The next thing Emma knew, the social worker was telling her that they found a new family for her. August was standing between his parents and waiting for her by the gate when she arrived.

"We really bonded when Lucia got sick. I kept my promise and wrote them letters but then things happened and…" she cleared her throat. "Anyway, we lost touch but when I got here, I discovered that he lived here as well. He got in a motorcycle accident that's why he's in a wheelchair. I visit him at least once a month."

Emma pulled to a stop at the bed and breakfast. "I offered him a room here, you know, but he said that I'm going to cramp his style with the ladies."

Regina chuckled. "I don't know. He seems to have a better way with words than you do."

Emma blushed. She remembered August's joke earlier; she wasn't sure how to reply to Regina's banter but she was saved from answering by the two figures looking at them from the doorway. Charmi was waving Henry's little hand at them. Emma pointed them to Regina. "Look who's waiting for you."

Regina looked to where Emma was pointing and waved at Henry before turning back to her. "You need help with these?"

"I'll drive around to the back so I can bring them straight to the kitchen from the back door."

"See you inside." Regina removed her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Emma watched as Regina took Henry, who had been reaching out for her as she approached, in her arms. Then Emma noticed Charmi looking at her with amusement.

Emma decided it was time to park the car, and pressed on the gas.

* * *

The ride home had been informative. Regina already knew that Emma never met her parents but she did not realize that Emma grew up transferring from one foster home to another. And she knew that Emma skipped on something big when she mentioned that she lost touch with August and Marco. She wondered if Emma would tell her about it when they left the Gepetto's.

Regina wanted to know more about Emma Swan. She wanted to ask questions but Emma pointed to Henry waiting by the door and she knew that was Emma's subtle way of ending her story. So she got out of the car and walked towards their little waiting prince.

Yes, _their_. Maybe not in the Emma-Regina sense, though that thought was making her desire for things she was not ready for, but because Henry had already wrapped his little chubby fingers around her.

Maybe she should have bought Henry a toy. She found cute little rattles and those squiggly ones that Henry can chew on but she did not want to be presumptuous, especially after seeing Emma's reaction to Walsh's gift.

She felt someone looking at her from behind, and Regina knew it could only be Emma. She felt conscious, not knowing why Emma would watch her. Was there something on her ass? She hadn't sat anywhere except in the car. Or maybe Emma was not even looking at her, but at Henry. Her gaze wandered for a second, enough to see Charmi's eyes move from Emma and back to her, with a knowing look on her face. Regina grew more conscious and tried her best to school her features. She took a deep breath. _Focus on Henry._

Henry was looking at her and he stretched out his hands as if asking her to take him. She forgot about being conscious when Henry gazed at her with that big smile of his. She leaned close so that their foreheads were slightly resting against each other and whispered, "I missed you, sweetie". Henry snuggled his head against his neck and gurgled happily.

Regina stopped herself from looking back when she heard Emma drive away.

* * *

Charmi said goodbye once Emma came through the back door with their purchases. When Emma thanked her for looking after Henry, and Charmi said that she will miss seeing the little guy every Wednesday. At Emma's confused look, Charmi looked to the open kitchen door where Regina and Henry were in full view. Regina was holding the milk bottle while Henry sucked hungrily.

"What?" Emma asked.

Charmi grinned. "August may have mentioned something."

Emma felt her face grew warm at what her friend was implying. She quickly dragged Charmi to the front door and out of the house, away from Regina's hearing distance. She closed the door for good measure. "I can't believe you two!" she whispered. "Regina's just a guest," she added.

The grin never left Charmi's face. "Sure, sure," she said, tapping Emma's arm lightly. Emma can hear the implied 'keep telling yourself that' and she rubbed her face with a hand in disbelief.

They both turned towards the truck that arrived. David waved from inside it.

"Anyway," Charmi continued, "see you when I see you!" Then she walked briskly towards her brother, leaving Emma still dumbfounded.

When Emma came back to the kitchen, she was met with Regina's raised brow and questioning look. Henry was now snuggled against the other woman's chest, seemingly very contented with life, as his little stomach was once again full.

"David came to pick Charmi up but she asked me to tell you goodbye," Emma said.

"She seemed like a nice girl."

Emma chuckled as she began packing their groceries away. "The Charmings are good people. David and Charmi were a big help when I first came here. And their mom taught me how to cook. Sometimes, she'd give me a new recipe to practice."

"No wonder we've been eating salad and chicken the whole week."

Emma turned to Regina and found her grinning at her. She stuck out her tongue before putting the last vegetable in the refrigerator. "Just wait until you've tasted my special steak."

"I'm looking forward to that, Miss Swan."

Emma took something out of the freezer and showed it to Regina for approval, grinning. "So how does fried chicken for lunch sound?"

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes:**

Thank you for the feedback on the previous chapters. Because my editor had free time today, she gave us two chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

The whole week has so far been blissful for Regina. It was Friday, two days after her first trip to the market, when she realized that she had not thought of Daniel for the past two days. She felt guilty. She spent the morning locked in her room, hugging her pillow, until slight scratching and thumping on her door and muffled voices disrupted her crying. She opened the door just in time to see Henry fall on his bottom and grin. Emma crouched behind him.

"He's been crawling and only stopped when he got here," Emma explained. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you but whenever I tried to pick him up, he would wiggle out of my arms."

Regina couldn't stop herself from kneeling in front of Henry. "Did you miss me this morning, sweetie?" She was thankful her voice was steady.

Henry stretched out his arms towards her, and she readily picked him up. He gurgled while he wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulders. When she looked up, Emma was gazing at them fondly.

Suddenly, she heard Daniel whisper in her ear. _Be happy, Regina_.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked.

Regina was jolted back to the present and saw Emma staring at her with concern. Things clicked into place and her heart felt lighter. She suddenly felt sure that Daniel would have wanted this for her; he had always only wanted her happiness. And she realized that though she might not think of Daniel every minute of every day anymore, it was okay because Daniel would forever be in her heart.

Regina hugged Henry closer then smiled at Emma. "I am now."

Emma's answering smile soothed all lingering doubts.

"I'd like to cook dinner for you tonight, Emma."

Emma beamed. "What's the occasion?"

"To thank you for everything you've done for me."

Emma blushed. Regina thought it made her lovelier.

"Okay," Emma said, smiling shyly

Later that night, when Henry was asleep, they each had a glass of wine while Regina told Emma about Daniel.

Emma had been silent, but when Regina started crying, Emma opened her arms and Regina found herself wrapped in a warm embrace. When her tears subsided and she finished her story, she felt conscious and she sat upright, out of Emma's arms.

"I am such as mess." Regina chuckled as she wiped her eyes and smoothed her hair.

"You're a beautiful mess."

Regina gaped at her but Emma was smiling at her as if she didn't just say something that made Regina's insides flip-flop.

Regina cleared her throat and touched her lightly on the arm. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma squeezed the hand touching her arm. "Thank _you_ for sharing it with me."

They spent more time together over the next few days. Whereas before only Emma would cook, Regina was now also in the kitchen while Henry cooed and played in his cradle. When Wednesday came, Regina was surprised to see Henry dressed to go out.

"Is Henry going somewhere?"

Emma turned around from the kitchen counter where she was pouring a cup of coffee. "Oh, I thought Henry can join us in the market."

Regina said it was a splendid idea. She let out a sigh of relief when Emma loaded a stroller into the back of the jeep because she was wondering how they would manage to carry both the groceries and Henry.

Walsh was thankfully absent from his store when they passed by although they did see Graham, who was perusing something in a stall. He made to approach them but Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her to the opposite direction after waving goodbye to the sheriff.

They came upon the Charmings' stall. David and Charmi were there and Regina finally met their mother. Mrs. Charming was, well, charming. She told Emma that she will make Charmi bring Regina some old recipes she found. David was still a gentleman with a beaming smile while Charmi…well, she had flashed Regina an impish smile. They all fussed over Henry until they had to leave.

The last store they visited was the fruit stall. Regina watched as Emma tried to get Henry to choose the fruits, only for Henry to drool over the ones she didn't hold up. Emma immediately purchased those.

Afterwards, they went to visit August. August played with Henry for a while. Henry sat on his lap while he wheeled back and forth in front of Regina and Emma, who were seated on the couch. Henry clapped the whole time and Regina was content to simply watch. August and Emma talked about what happened over the past few days. They learned that August was going with Marco to the city during the weekend.

"Do you want to go with us?" he asked Emma.

"You know I don't want to go to the city anymore," Emma replied.

Regina wondered why she felt sad at that. She wanted to ask Emma why she doesn't want to go to the city, but forgot about it until dinner. When she finally remembered to ask, Emma stopped eating and stared at her food.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to pry," Regina said. If she could take her words back, she would.

Emma smiled sadly. "I'll tell you over a glass of wine later."

After dinner, Emma tucked Henry into bed while Regina cleaned up. There was already a bottle of wine and two glasses in the living room table when Regina arrived. She sat on the opposite end of the couch away from Emma.

"When I lost touch with August and Marco, it was because I ended up in bad company," Emma said. She was staring at the glass of wine in her hand. "I was… I ended up in prison. That's where I learned I was pregnant. I was supposed to give Henry away, to a family who can support him so that he won't end up like me. But during the seventh month, when I had a small accident and I thought I was going to lose him, I realized I wanted to keep him. Fortunately for me, Granny found me and offered to take care of Henry while I finish my sentence. When I got out, I decided I had enough of the city."

Emma finally looked at her. "I miss the city—its hustle and bustle and how it's always alive. I visited once, a couple of months after I settled here. I saw my old _friends_ and they to invited me back. I thought that if I went back there with Henry, I might fall back to my old ways, so I stayed away."

"But you don't know that for sure," Regina said.

"You're right. But I found a home in here, and I like it. I want Henry to grow up here. Maybe he'd want to go to college in the city but I'm staying here."

Regina nodded but didn't say anything else. She couldn't say "I want you and Henry to live with me in the city". She didn't have that right, didn't she?

* * *

 **To be continued.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes:**

Just a reminder that I posted Chapter 10 a few minutes prior to posting this one. :) If you've already read Chapter 10 and is now moving on to Chapter 11, I hope you are enjoying it so far.

I look forward to reading your thoughts. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Loud engines and banging doors broke the silence in the bed and breakfast. It had been quiet the past few days except for the occasional vehicle passing by. Emma stood up from where she sat eating breakfast with Regina and Henry and peeked through the kitchen window. All the new arrivals were male, standing outside, looking at the house.

"Expecting someone?" asked Regina.

"I think they're guests."

"Go on. I'll take care of Henry."

Emma gave her a quick grateful smile then went to greet the visitors. She opened the door, and the visitors entered. Some of them immediately got comfortable on the couch.

Peter, who introduced himself as the head of the group, explained that they're from a youth home. They were going camping but one of their vehicles broke down so they needed to stay somewhere while waiting for it to be fixed. The mechanic informed them that it might take at least a day.

"Can you accommodate twenty guests?" he asked.

Emma mentally calculated the bed capacity. There were six empty rooms, five of which can accommodate three people each if she will bring in the cots from the storage. The room beside Regina's can only fit two. She needed one more room for three people. The young man standing beside Peter began tapping his fingers atop the front desk impatiently. An idea came to her. "Excuse me for just a moment," Emma said. She went back to the kitchen.

Regina looked up. She had just finished wiping Henry's mouth. "Everything alright?"

"Yes," said Emma. "I just have a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"There are twenty of them and at the moment, I only have enough bed space for seventeen."

Regina frowned. She rushed to explain. "They only need the rooms until tomorrow. I was wondering if you would be alright sleeping in my bed. I mean in our room! With me and Henry. The bed is big enough for the two of us and we can even put a pillow in the middle."

"Oh."

The silence that stretched after that two-letter response made Emma very awkward. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. It was stupid. Of course, I can't just ask you to leave your room. You're my friend and I should prioritize you. I'll work something out." Emma turned to go but Regina stopped her.

"It's fine," Regina said. "I'll clean out my room when you get back."

Emma sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

* * *

Regina let out a huge breath once Emma was out of hearing range. It was just one night. She can survive one night with the other woman sleeping beside her. They were friends, and friends who are girls have sleepovers, right? Granted, growing up she never had friends with whom she was comfortable enough to have sleepovers. Kathryn was a good friend but they met when she was already working.

And anyway, it's not as if Emma slept in the nude and neither did she, and whoa, why was her trail of thought going this way?

She looked at Henry who was chewing his right big toe. "What if I sleep in your crib instead?"

* * *

"Which side do you sleep on?" Emma asked when Regina came out of the bathroom.

Regina looked to where Emma was kneeling with her back to her, fluffing the pillows.

Emma _kneeling_ on the bed slightly bent on the waist and wearing _very_ short pajama shorts.

Regina immediately looked away from those long creamy legs and rushed to her luggage to pack away her bathroom kit. "Your room, your rules."

Regina was very thankful she had her back to Emma when the other woman chuckled and replied, "Never pegged you as a submissive."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Emma lay awake listening to her surroundings. She went to sleep an hour ago but for some reason, sleep was being elusive. Well, she knew why; it was the brunette sleeping beside her.

She berated herself as she recalled what she said earlier. Emma didn't know why she joked Regina about being submissive. She had a very strong reason to believe that her comment made Regina very awkward. Regina had only said, "I'll take the left" before slipping into bed and then after a beat, "Good night, Henry. Emma".

Emma knew she had to get herself under control. She had been successful so far. She tried not to flirt and say or do anything that can be construed as flirting. Regina was leaving in a week or two —not that they've talked about it —but Regina had explained to her during her first week that she was only staying until the Midas place was vacated, and Emma can't find a reason why Regina will stay at the B&B anyway.

When she thought of asking Regina to sleep in her bed for the night, she didn't think anything of it at first. A full house meant she'll make a good profit and she wouldn't hesitate to ask a female friend to sleep in bed with her if it meant accommodating a few extra people. But as she heard herself pitching the idea to Regina, she began to feel like she was taking advantage of the woman. It did not sit well with her even though she offered to put a pillow in the middle. When she tried to retract her words but Regina agreed, all she felt was relief. Now guilt.

Maybe she should sleep on the floor instead. It was uncomfortable but then she didn't think she'd fall asleep anyway.

Sighing, she turned around, her gaze falling on Regina.

Who was awake and looking at ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Regina turned to look at her and smiled faintly. "Yeah. You?"

Emma only shrugged.

A beat, then, "It's been a long time since I've slept in a bed with someone. I remember my father falling asleep on my bed after reading me a story. And then…there was Daniel." She returned to staring at the ceiling.

She did not want a sad Regina in her bed. She reached out and touched Regina's forearm. When Regina turned to her again, she asked in the most serious voice she can muster, "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

Regina's low chuckle and a playful slap to her hand was enough to drive away the awkwardness that Emma felt. Regina turned to her side as well so that they were now facing each other. They gazed at each other. It was dark but the light from the lamppost outside the window was enough for Emma to see the fond look on Regina's face. Regina finally closed her eyes, a smile still on her face.

Emma whispered, "How about that bedtime story?"

Eyes still closed, Regina shushed her but then whispered, "Sweet dreams, Emma."

Emma did have sweet dreams that night. The reason being the woman beside her who fell asleep holding her hand.

* * *

 **To be continued.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading and the feedback :)

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

When Regina woke up, it was still dark, save for the lamppost outside the window. Something heavy was pinning her outstretched arm to the bed. She turned her head to look and found Emma lying on it. Emma was facing Regina and hugging the pillow in the middle of the bed. Regina had a feeling that she would have woken up to them cuddling if not for the pillow.

Regina bent her trapped arm so she was caressing Emma's hair. She savored the chance of seeing Emma sleep and look so peaceful. When Regina began to feel guilty for gazing at her, she lifted Emma's head gently and removed her hand. Then she turned her back to Emma and went back to sleep.

#

When Emma woke up, she was greeted by Regina's back. She had hoped to wake up seeing Regina's face instead. Emma shifted to lie on her back, then huffed and reprimanded herself. _No, Emma._ She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Her eyes found Henry, who was already awake and was smiling at her. Emma smiled back and stood up.

"Good morning, Henry," she whispered, not wanting to wake Regina. Emma picked him up and found that he needed a change of diaper. She worked quietly, while Henry, thankfully, remained calm and quiet the whole time. Then she changed into a long skirt and blouse before making her way downstairs with Henry to prepare breakfast.

There were two boys already awake when Emma went into the kitchen. They immediately put down the glasses they were holding and stood up, chairs brushing noisily on the floor, and looked at Emma wide-eyed, reminding her of deer caught in headlights.

"We—we just wanted a glass of water, ma'am," the boy of eight or nine stammered. He looked to his younger companion for help.

Emma chuckled. She motioned for them to sit again before putting down Henry in his crib. The two boys sat and watched her. When Henry was secure and happily playing with his toy, Emma turned back to her guests.

"It's fine. Relax," Emma said with a smile. The two boys audibly sighed and leaned back on their chairs. "What are your names?"

"I'm Robin, ma'am," the older one said then motioned to his companion, "and this is Little John."

"I'm Emma and this is Henry. We're both very glad to meet you both, Robin and Little John."

The two boys smiled shyly at her before finishing their glass of water. Emma knew how the boys felt. Not every child meets kindness and charity from other people. She would know, growing up feeling very insecure in her environment. Deciding to do something special for the boys, she put on her apron and grinned. "So, what do you two want for breakfast?"

#

Emma was sipping coffee and talking while the two kids eat their pancakes when Regina arrived in the kitchen. Regina had changed into dark jeans and blouse.

"Coffee?" Emma asked.

Regina approached Henry first, tickled him under his chin and then whispered, "Good morning, Henry." Then she turned to answer Emma.

"I'll get it." But before she could move away, Emma lightly touched her arm.

"No. Why don't you sit down and meet our guests?" Emma stood and pulled Regina to her usual seat on the other side of Henry. Then she pointed to Robin then to Little John saying, "That's Robin and Little John."

Regina smiled and greeted them. "Good morning, Robin. Little John. I'm Regina."

Emma placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of Regina. "Thanks, dear," Regina said.

Emma smiled at her before turning her attention back to her young guests. They were whispering to each other and, seemingly as if in a debate, both bowed, with the table almost hiding their faces.

Emma looked to Regina and found the other woman also looking at the boys as well, with an amused smile. Little John chanced a glance at them and when he found them looking, quickly bowed again and tugged on Robin's arm.

Her curiosity won out, and Emma finally asked, "Problem, boys?"

The whispering ceased but it took a moment for both boys to resurface, both furiously blushing. Emma wondered if perhaps one of them had an accident but then they were too old to have a potty accident. She sniffed just in case but finding none amiss, she asked again, her voice now laced with concern.

"Is everything alright?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak but Little John tugged on his arm again. Robin pulled his arm free and blurted out, "Little John said you're very pretty Miss Emma!"

Little John's face turned a darker shade of red and he looked as if he was about to cry but then he shouted, "Robin said Miss Regina is pretty too!"

"Oh." Emma was stumped but Regina started laughing. She wiped away a stray tear and took deep breaths.

Regina turned to Robin. "Thank you, Robin. That's very kind of you. And I agree with Little John: Miss Emma is very pretty. I believe, much prettier than I am, in fact." When Regina looked to Emma, she had a smile that warmed Emma. She would not be surprised if she was blushing as well.

Robin and Little John beamed at Regina, happy that their secret was out with no negative consequences, and then went back to eating with gusto. Emma tried to calm her racing heart and focused on Henry, handing him milk. Meanwhile Regina continued to drink her coffee, tickle or brush Henry's hair, and chatted with their guests.

Finally, the pancakes were gone and their juices finished. Robin and Little John wiped their faces with the sleeve of their shirt, stood up, and approached Emma and Regina.

"Thank you Miss Emma for the breakfast. Little John said it is the best pancake he ever had, and I agree," Robin said shyly. Both boys looked to Henry who was now cradled in Regina's arm. Little John whispered to Robin, who nodded. "And Little John said, and I think so too, that Henry is very lucky to have two mommies."

With that, Robin and Little John turned on their heels and ran out of the kitchen, leaving two dumbfounded women in their wake.

* * *

 **To be continued**...


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note** : Happy new year! Happy reading and thanks for the feedback. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

After a few moments of silence, Emma stood, leaving her unfinished cup of coffee on the table. She rummaged around one of the cupboards for ingredients then began slicing and mixing them.

Regina remained silent and focused on Henry, who was cooing as he played with her collar. Her mind was in turmoil and decided it wasn't a good idea to speak any time soon. First, the boys' comment on being one of Henry's two mommies thrilled her. Second, she was confused with how Emma was behaving. The other woman looked tense. Surely, Emma was not disgusted with being mistaken that way? It was like when August commented that when they first met that Emma had called dibs on her already.

Henry began to fuss and his sounds made Emma turn around. She studiously avoided looking at Regina. "What's wrong little man?" Emma asked Henry. He looked at his mother and blinked twice before turning back to Regina's chest where he snuggled his little face and sighed.

Regina felt choked up with emotions. She rubbed Henry's cheek with a thumb and his eyes closed promptly. When she looked up, Emma met her gaze. She watched as emotions flickered through Emma's face but she cannot identify them except for one —tenderness. She was about to speak but Emma beat her to it.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Emma asked, all tension gone. Her tone affectionate in the way Regina had become used to.

Regina cleared her throat. "I'll just have some toast later. You have quite a number of mouths to feed today."

Emma sighed as she wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and approached the table. She picked up her cup of coffee and kept her eyes on Regina as she took a sip. Regina found herself staring back.

"I'll make pancakes, Regina, and we're going to eat breakfast together like always," Emma declared. She took another sip, placed her cup back on the table, and returned to the kitchen counter where she continued to prepare breakfast.

 _Like always._

Regina's breath hitched upon hearing those words. She was thankful that Emma's back was turned to her. She took a deep breath and released it slowly so as not to make a sound. When she was sure that she was composed enough, she stood up. "I'll just put Henry to bed."

Emma's answering smile was warm when she said thanks. It made Regina want to approach her and kiss her on the shoulder so she turned on her heel and left the kitchen with Henry.

#

Emma put down the knife and pressed down her clenched fists down on the counter. She closed her eyes as she sighed and then took another deep breath.

She liked it when the little boys called them Henry's mommies although she knew she shouldn't. Regina was straight and she was leaving. Emma tried to think of reasons why they would be mistaken as a couple. Was she looking at Regina differently? Was she touching her in a way that only couples did? She panicked briefly at the thought that she could have subconsciously been acting inappropriately towards Regina. But surely, Regina would have told her if Emma was making her uncomfortable, right? Or keep her distance?

Emma always tried her best not to think about her attraction towards Regina and to keep her actions and words in check. She believed she had very few slip-ups, although Regina never reacted.

Emma picked up the knife again and continued making breakfast, her thoughts still on the woman whom she wished won't be leaving them any time soon.

#

The call came after lunch. The mechanic said that the bus was fixed and so Peter gathered his crew and informed them they were leaving in two hours. At three o'clock, the repaired bus appeared outside the B&B, and the boys made their way out the door one by one. Emma and Regina stood by the door and smiled at their guests as they walked by. Robin and Little John were the last two in line, and the four smiled at each other as the boys made their way out. Peter thanked them again before leaving.

The engine roared to life as Peter started the bus. Robin and Little John stuck their heads out of the window and waved at the women, who waved back enthusiastically. As the bus began to move, Robin and Little John shouted, "Goodbye, Henry!" so Emma moved Henry's right hand to wave at them as well.

Then just before the bus sped away, Robin and Little John waved and shouted once again. "Goodbye Henry's mommies!"

#

Regina slowly turned to follow Emma back inside. Emma was whispering to Henry and though her voice was low, Regina made out the words 'nap' and 'milk'. She was glad that Emma no longer seemed awkward with the 'mommies' comment. Well, a part of her, at least. The other part was yearning but she was going to ignore it for now. She found that she missed spending time alone with just Emma and Henry and she wanted to go back to doing that.

She was thinking of what they can do tomorrow and did not realize that she had followed Emma up to their room. Regina began to back out when Emma turned to her.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to having your own room again," Emma said. She placed a yawning Henry on the crib and rocked it gently to sway him to sleep.

That's when Regina remembered that all of her things were in Emma's room. Now that the guests were gone, she had no reason not to go back to her room. But she wanted to say _no, I rather like staying here with you_ but thought better of it. Instead, she smiled, saying, "I'm sure you're looking forward to the same thing."

Emma seemed to hesitate, and Regina thought she would offer that she continue sleeping there, but Emma smiled back and said, "I'll help you with your things in a while. Just let me put Henry to sleep."

Regina nodded and watched them for a while. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking that maybe we can have a picnic? You, me, and Henry tomorrow?"

Emma seemed to think about it. "I don't think I've ever been on a picnic. I'd love to and I'm sure Henry will like that as well." She gazed down at the sleeping baby with a soft smile.

Emma motioned for Regina to follow her out the room. As they made their way downstairs, Emma asked, "Where are you planning to do that?"

"Oh, well, I actually don't know of any picnic areas in this town but I think beside the barn where the big tree is would be a nice place."

Emma nodded so Regina continued. "And maybe we can have it at around ten in the morning, starting with some snacks and then depends on how hot it will get, I suppose."

Emma again nodded in agreement. As they entered the kitchen, Emma said, "Why don't you make coffee while I check the cupboards for what we can cook for tomorrow? If there's anything missing, we can go to the market later."

Regina smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Happy reading and thanks for the feedback! (and thanks to my editor coelibear!)

[Hello, Eliane. Thank you!]

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Regina paused from packing their picnic basket to watch Emma, with Henry on her arms, walking back to the house. Emma was tickling Henry and he was giggling in that adorable way of babies that adults cannot help but gush over them. When mother and son reached the back door, Emma turned back to look at her and Regina smiled and waved.

It had been a very fun picnic. Henry was content to eat, sleep, and nibble on his toys while she and Emma ate and talked and played several rounds of Go Fish. It led them to constant bouts of laughter to which Henry would sometimes look at them in curiosity.

Regina had insisted that since it was her idea, it was only right that she lay out the blankets and serve Emma and Henry food. "Take this as a break from all the times you cooked for me," she told Emma, who kept Henry entertained.

"But you already cooked everything," Emma reasoned out.

Regina looked at her. "But I invited you out today."

A lovely blush marred Emma's face, and Regina realized how that sounded. Surprisingly, Regina did not feel awkward, unlike yesterday and all those times when similar comments slipped from her mouth. When Emma cleared her throat and, with a straight face replied, "Yes, you did," and then smiled, Regina felt like she can do anything.

That courage continued throughout the day. While Regina did not have an ulterior motive in having the picnic, she found herself looking for more excuses to be nearer to Emma. When they sat down on the blanket, she leaned back on the tree but left space so that Emma can lean beside her. Regina made sure that their fingers brushed when she passed Emma a plate stacked with food. And when a smudge of sauce appeared on Emma's cheek, she asked if she could be the one to wipe it off with a napkin.

Regina did not expect the moment to feel so intimate as Emma sat there staring at her while she held Emma's chin with one hand and cleaned her face with the other. When Emma's face was finally clean, Regina lightly brushed her thumb across Emma's cheek. That lovely blush appeared again, and it took Emma clearing her throat to prevent Regina from moving to close the distance between her lips and Emma's cheek.

She didn't want to stop but Regina knew she had to. Otherwise, Emma's face would probably turn permanently red. She tried to lighten the mood. "I now know where Henry gets his eating habits."

It had the desired effect. Emma laughed and shook her head before going back to her food. She smudged her face again but this time, Regina simply handed her the napkin to clean herself up.

After lunch, they continued to talk but in softer voices because Henry was sleeping. After a while, Emma stopped talking and when Regina turned to look at her, she had also fallen asleep. Regina shifted closer to Emma and pulled her head down to her shoulder. _Only to make her more comfortable_ , she told herself. When Emma snuggled further into her, it felt so right.

She was not sleepy so she simply sat there and enjoyed the feeling of being with the two people who have made their way into her heart in such a short time. Henry was lying on his back in his cradle placed between her and Emma's legs. Regina watched as Henry frowned in his sleep and Regina reached out to smooth it with the tip of her pointer finger. She smiled when a contented sigh replaced the frown.

Emma moved, her head now slightly under Regina's chin. Although Regina didn't mind, she knew it wouldn't be a comfortable position for Emma. Slowly, she guided Emma to a new position. Emma opened her eyes groggily but followed Regina's motion until her head was lying on Regina's lap. Regina gently brushed Emma's hair until the latter returned to her slumber.

Regina found herself thinking of the next time they can go on another picnic or maybe go on other adventures. Henry was still too young to go to a carnival or a zoo. They can probably go to the beach. She will ask Emma about it when she wakes up. Maybe they can go next month–

She stopped, closing her eyes as she realized that she was making plans for the future when she knew she had to leave soon. She had forgotten that Kathryn was going to call her once their vacation home was available so that Regina can spend the rest of her break there. She had almost forgotten that she has a life back in the city. She had to go home and back to work.

She opened her eyes and saw Emma frowning, similar to Henry's, and she cannot help but chuckle despite the building ache in her chest. As she brushed the frown away too, Regina started realizing that she wanted to be there for Emma and Henry and make sure that they were always happy. She wanted to always be there to brush the frowns off their faces whether they were awake or asleep. She wanted to be with them always, period.

She didn't want to leave.

She wanted more picnics and laughter and smudged faces.

She wanted market Wednesdays and sleepy breakfasts and quiet dinners.

She wanted lazy afternoons and lying on the floor with Henry and riding in Emma's dirty yellow Jeep.

She wanted Emma Swan and Henry.

Regina closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay before eventually falling asleep.

#

Regina was woken up by soft whispers and cooing. Regina stretched out her arms and realized that there was an absent weight on her leg. She opened and her eyes and saw Emma and Henry smiling and looking at her, waiting for her to come back to the waking world.

Regina smiled back as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "How long have you two been awake?"

Emma shrugged. "Maybe fifteen minutes? Henry was the one who woke me up, though."

"Oh." Regina relaxed against the tree and watched Emma play with Henry. She remembered her musings before falling asleep. She pushed away the idea of leaving and focused on her ideas.

"Emma?"

Emma looked up and waited.

"I…I really enjoyed today."

Emma grinned. "I did, too." She paused, then, "Maybe we can do this again next time?"

Regina beamed and was about to ask her what she thought about going to the beach next when they heard an engine roar. They both looked towards the house and saw a motorcycle stop in front of the door.

"A guest?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed. "I don't want our picnic to end yet but a guest is a guest, right?"

"Right." Regina answered. Of course, she understood. "We can do this again next time."

Emma smiled in reply. "I'd like that." She stood up with Henry in her arms then looked around then back at Regina.

Regina realized what Emma was thinking. "Go," she said. "I'll clean up here."

"You're sure?"

Regina nodded and smiled again. She motioned with her hand to shoo them away. "Go!"

Emma chuckled. "See you inside?"

"You bet."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Thank you for the feedback. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Emma rushed towards the front door.

"Can I help you?" she called out when she was nearer.

The man turned to her with a smile. "I was told I can rent a room here?"

He was slightly taller and was wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket despite the heat. If not for his kind face, Emma would think he was like the people she used to hang out with before Henry. The jacket, pierced ear, and chinstrap beard with moustache was her preferred style in men then, although his beard looked better groomed.

"Yes, we offer food and board here. My name's Emma, and this is Henry." Emma opened the door and adjusted Henry so his head rested on her shoulder, face tucked against her neck. She ushered the man inside and he followed her towards the front desk. "How long are you planning to stay Mr...?"

"Killian. Killian Jones. And I'm not sure yet. It could be days or weeks. Will that be a problem?"

Emma shook her head. "That's fine Mr. Jones, but maybe you could let me know within the week? So I know how much food to buy in the market."

"I'm not much for breakfast and I'll be out during the day, but I'll probably eat dinner here if you serve that as well?"

"We do." Emma nodded briskly. She plucked a piece of paper and a pen from one of the shelves and handed them to him. "I just need you to fill this up while I prepare your room."

Killian took both and glanced at the paper. "I'll wait for you then."

Emma left her guest and headed for the kitchen. She heard the back door creak, signaling that Regina was already inside. The other woman looked up just as she stepped into the kitchen.

"A guest?"

Emma nodded. "Can you look after Henry for a while? I haven't cleaned the rooms yet but thankfully he just needs one."

"Sure." Regina took Henry and placed him in his crib with a chew toy. "You stay there, little prince, while your mommy and I clean up a bit."

Regina looked up and saw Emma regarding her with an amused look.

"What?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. It never failed to warm her heart whenever she saw how Regina was with Henry. If she didn't think that voicing her thoughts wouldn't make things awkward, she'd tell Regina it was no wonder Robin and Little John thought they were _Henry's mommies_. As it was, she still wanted to revel in the marvelous time she had during the picnic. She smiled ruefully before replying. "Nothing." She stood there for a second, staring at Regina, before she realized what she was doing and quickly left.

#

When Regina finished cleaning the things they used for the picnic and packed them away, Regina picked up Henry and went to the living room. A man entered the front door with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, which he put down on the floor. When he looked at her, she only stared at him for a second before sitting down on the sofa, Henry on her lap. Seconds later, Emma appeared and approached him. She looked flushed as if she just finished a very exhausting activity. Some of her hair got loose from its ponytail and her blouse now had a smudge of dirt.

Regina didn't like how the man looked at Emma as she bent down slightly to read the Guest Information sheet. Her jaw tightened as she watched the guest regard Emma in _that_ way. She didn't realize that she approached Emma until the latter straightened up and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh. Regina, this is Mr. Killian Jones," Emma said.

"Just Killian is fine," he replied, all the while looking at Emma with _that_ smile and ignoring Regina.

"Mr. Jones," Regina curtly responded. She continued to glare at him. He must have sensed the daggers coming his way because he finally looked at her and smiled. Thankfully, not in _that_ way.

It's not that the way he looked at Emma was disgusting or predatory. It's just that it's how Graham and Walsh looked at Emma, too. And probably how she sometimes looked at Emma especially when Emma wasn't looking. Good thing he's only a guest and will be gone in a day or –

"I've been thinking, Emma, that I'll probably stay for a week then we'll see if I'll be staying longer than that," Killian said casually.

Jealousy pooled in Regina's stomach. She was okay with Graham and Walsh coming over because they rarely saw Emma but Killian…Killian will be staying in the bed and breakfast and possibly dining with them. She knew she was being irrational. Emma was not hers. She was also just a guest and she'll be leaving one day soon.

Regina swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat and excused herself. "I think Henry and I will go to the room now." She made an effort to smile and immediately left before Emma can respond.

#

Emma watched Regina walk away and, with her, the tension in the air. She wondered what happened while she was upstairs. Surely, she hadn't been gone that long for something bad to quickly happen between Regina and Killian. She shook her head and went back to reading Killian's information. Everything seemed in order, so she took out the guest key and went around the desk. "I'll show you your room."

Killian picked up his bag from the floor and followed her. When they reached his room, she opened the door and let him inside. "That's the bathroom," she said, gesturing to the door just inside the room. "We have hot water 24/7 unless there's no electricity, which happens sometimes."

Killian looked around the room before placing his bag beside the bed. "Looks fine to me. As for the water, I can take cold showers."

Emma nodded. "Alright then. I usually prepare breakfast at seven but since you're the only other guest, I can serve it at your preferred time. As for dinner, we have it at six. Do you have any questions?"

She was expecting questions like 'what places can I visit' or 'where is the marketplace' - the usual questions by a visitor.

"Is the little boy your child?"

His question threw her into protective mama mode. "Yes, why?" she answered cautiously.

Killian looked thoughtful before responding with another question. This one threw her off even more and she was sure she had started blushing. "Are you and Regina married?" Before she can reply, Killian continued. "The boy is brunette like her while you're blonde. And I felt a protective vibe from her. I'm not homophobic or anything. You actually make a lovely family."

Author's note: Thank you for the feedback. Happy reading!

Emma finally found her voice and composure. Her heart was thudding hard that she hoped her voice would not betray her. "Regina is just a friend although it's not any of your business."

He raised his hands as if to calm her down and gave her a charming smile. "So much better."

Alarms sounded in her head and she sighed inaudibly. She bid goodbye as calmly as she could. "I'll leave you to get settled. Dinner is at six." Then she closed the door.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

I know it's been a long wait but we're almost done. 'Almost' because the last chapter is an epilogue. Thank you for reading and sending your comments. I appreciate all feedback. Have a nice day!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Five days. That's how long Killian Jones had been flirting with Emma. He had been subtle on the first two days but he became more overt from the third day. The only thing that kept Regina from not eating dinner with them was the thought of Killian having Emma all to himself and the possibility that more than flirting will happen if she was not present. (Henry was not a good deterrent yet although he did spray his food on Killian's face when the grown man tried to baby talk him. Regina tried her best not to tell Henry, "That's a good boy!")

Not that Emma had shown any inclination to flirt back. Regina smiled smugly. Emma always tried to redirect the conversation though she remained polite. Killian was a guest, after all. But she knew that Emma was uncomfortable during those moments because she kept blushing while giving Killian strained smiles.

Dinner would have been better if Killian Jones was not there.

Regina shook her head. What was she doing thinking of such things? She can blame one or two triggers for her to be this way tonight. First was Kathryn's text earlier in the afternoon that said Regina can now go to Midas' home because it was now unoccupied. Second was that during dinner, Killian said he would be staying for two more weeks.

Regina knew that her original plan was that she would move to the vacation home once it was available. She did not take into account the factor that was Emma Swan. She absent-mindedly grasped another utensil to wash then hissed. Emma was immediately by her side.

"Regina!" She gently pried Regina's hand open and removed the knife. Blood dripped down the sink. Emma pulled the towel for drying the dishes to stop the blood flow. After a moment she removed the towel and checked the wound. "Let's wash off with soap, okay?"

Regina could only nod. She bit back another hiss as the wound stung. There was still blood but at least she can see that she did not need any stitches.

"The good news is that we don't need to go to the hospital," Emma said as she turned off the tap then led Regina to a chair. "Wait here." When she returned, she was carrying a first aid kit.

Regina stood and reached for it. "I can do it."

"Don't be silly," Emma said, pushing Regina gently back to her seat. She sat beside Regina, slightly facing her, pulled her wounded hand and placed it on top of the table. Emma took out a cotton ball and wet it with antiseptic. Then she looked to Regina. "This will sting a bit."

Regina took a deep breath to brace herself for the pain. "Okay."

Emma began dabbing the cotton on her wounds. Regina was not able to keep herself from gasping but then Emma, in a move so unexpected, blew softly on her fingers, thereby lessening the sting. "This is not really hygienic, blowing on the wound, but it helps, right?" Emma said, just looking at her briefly but enough to see Regina nod, before focusing again on her task.

They didn't speak again until Regina cleared her throat. Emma realized that she had already finished dressing Regina's wound and was only idly rubbing her thumb over her injured hand. Even then, Emma didn't let go. She only looked at Regina with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Regina wasn't sure how to answer that, but before she could speak, Emma continued, "You were quiet throughout dinner and then this," she said, motioning to her hand. "Did something happen?"

"Everything's fine," Regina said. She knew she shouldn't say 'I'm jealous' . That would probably not go well.

"Are you sure?"

Regina smiled and grasped Emma's hand with her unwounded one. _No_. "Yes."

#

It has been an interesting five days. Killian would be gone during the day but be back on time for dinner. While he was gone, Regina was her usual self, yet scowling and quiet during dinner. After five days, Emma wanted to remove her heart and keep it in her safe deposit box for making her feel hope that maybe, just maybe, she was not the only one feeling confused.

Henry was already asleep in his crib so she went down to help Regina dry the dishes. It had become their routine. Regina will clean the table while Emma put Henry to sleep. Once Henry was asleep, she would go down, and find Regina already doing the dishes. Then Emma would take her place beside Regina, towel in hand, and wait for her turn.

That's how Emma knew that Regina was deep in thought because the latter did not acknowledge her when she entered the kitchen. She watched as Regina continued to scrub plates, cups, and utensils. It was only when Regina hissed that Emma ran towards her.

There was so much blood. She grasped the nearest thing that can absorb blood. Good thing the drying towel was freshly washed. Emma dabbed, rinsed, and dressed the wound. And when she was rubbing her thumb over the injured hand, she decided that she liked the feel on Regina's hand in hers.

Regina assured her that everything was fine, a smile on her lips, but Emma could see that it did not reach her eyes. Something was wrong but Emma decided not to push it because if it was about Regina leaving, then she wanted to postpone talking about it.

Emma placed her other hand over Regina's and squeezed before letting go. "Why don't you go up while I finish here? Until your hand is better, you are hereby banned from kitchen duties."

"Whatever will I do with my time?"

Emma chuckled. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

#

That something turned out to be Regina putting Henry to sleep while Emma cleaned in the kitchen. It was amazing how Henry never fussed. It scared Emma when she realized that in the weeks they had spent time together, Henry had adjusted to Regina taking care of him. Henry had sought her out that first night they switched roles, but he eventually fell asleep. The next night, there was no problem anymore. It had been three days. Emma decided that she was fine with it.

Emma looked behind her, expecting Regina, but it was Killian instead.

"Swan."

"Killian," she greeted. "Do you need anything?"

Killian smiled. "No. I just thought I'd invite you for a drink." He raised his hand, showing her the six-pack he was carrying.

Emma was about to decline because she didn't want to drink with Killian, but then thought of Regina. They had never drank beer before. "Sure. I'll ask Regina if she'd like to join us."

#

Regina looked up when the door creaked open. Emma walked towards them then peered at Henry. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. He just wanted two songs tonight, and I've only prepared one."

Emma smiled. She knew Regina sang Henry to sleep, but preferred not to have witnesses. She wished she had someone like who sang her to sleep when she was a kid.

"Killian invited us for a few drinks. You in?"

Regina scrunched her nose. She did want to, but she also didn't want Emma to drink alone with Killian so, "I'll be right down."

#

Emma wondered what was taking Regina so long. It felt like an hour had passed since she invited her (although really, it's only been fifteen minutes). Killian had been flirting nonstop—more so than usual—during dinner.

"Swan."

"Killian."

"I like you."

Emma choked on her beer. Killian handed her a handkerchief. It smelled fresh, so she did not think twice about wiping her chin with it.

When she was sufficiently dry and recovered, Killian held out his hand for the handkerchief, and Emma returned it. What she did not expect was for Killian to hold on to her hand as well.

"Killian—"

"Just let me speak first."

Emma hesitated but then relented. She wanted to pull out her hand but the look in Killian's eyes made her stop. She watched as Killian took a deep breath before continuing.

"I like you. I'm sure you noticed my flirting, but I realized that you like someone else. If I'm reading you correctly, your feelings are much deeper for this person than what I actually feel for you."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Killian gazed at her intently. "And I believe that this other person has feelings for you too. It's painful, really, to watch you two stealing glances at each other when the other is not looking." Then he grinned unrepentantly. "And you can call me a jerk but it's funny to watch her scowl and fume when I flirt with you during dinner."

Emma could only weakly say, " _Her?_ "

"Regina," Killian confirmed. "And I think you should tell her how you feel before it's too late. She's a guest here too, isn't she?"

Emma can only stare at Killian. _Love?_ She wasn't—she—Emma sighed. He's right. It had been weeks of suppressing her feelings, and for days she'd known that she wanted Regina to stay. So she said the only thing she can think to say at the moment. "Okay."

Killian smiled and kissed her hand clasped with his. Then he looked up and froze.

Emma turned and saw Regina standing in the doorway, staring at their joined hands. "Oh."

"Regina—"

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to say good night." Then with a nod to Killian, Regina left.

"Regina!" Emma called out but Regina did not look back.

#

Regina slid to the floor once she closed the door. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried. All she can think of was hearing Emma say 'okay' and then seeing Killian kiss her hand. It was not as painful as losing Daniel but it was close to how she felt for him. If Emma was going to be with Killian, she wouldn't be able to bear it. She knew what she had to do.

She wiped her tears with her hand and stood up. She went to the closet, took out her suitcases, and began packing her clothes. She'll leave first thing in the morning.

Regina had just zipped the big suitcase when someone knocked on the door.

"Regina?"

She did not respond. She hoped that Emma would just go away if she thought she was already asleep.

"Regina? Can we talk?" "Please?"

Regina realized that she had walked towards the door.

"Regina—"

"Now is not a good time, Miss Swan." Regina answered, leaning against the door.

"It will only take a minute, I promise."

Regina wiped her eyes again to make sure they're dry. Then she opened the door and, without waiting for Emma, walked back to the bed to continue her packing.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Regina—"

Regina huffed and finally faced Emma. "The Midas place is now available so I can move in there tomorrow."

It took Emma a second to respond. "When were you planning to tell me?"

Regina felt tears threatening to fall again so she went to the bathroom to get her toiletries. She had just placed her shampoo inside her hygiene kit when a hand touched her arm. She tensed. Then her tears finally betrayed her.

"Regina, why—"

Regina moved, dislodging Emma's hand away from her arm. She tried to squeeze thru the door but Emma blocked her path. "Please, just go," she pleaded in a low voice.

"No, I won't go until you tell me what's wrong," Emma said as she moved even closer. Then she tilted Regina's face by the chin so that they were now looking at each other. "Why are you crying?" When she looked down again and remained silent, Emma grasped her hand and pulled her towards the bed.

Holding Emma's hand was like clinging to a lifeline. She did not want to let go. She knew she had no right because Emma was with Killian now, but if this was the last time she can hold Emma's hand then she'll take it. She sat down on the bed, Emma beside her. Regina looked at the floor.

Emma wiped Regina's tears with her thumb. "Why are you crying, Regina? Is it Daniel?"

Regina shook her head.

"Then why are you crying? And why are you suddenly leaving?"

"It's nothing, Miss Swan."

"Emma."

"What?"

"I've never been Miss Swan since you took care of me when I was sick."

Regina did not reply to that. Instead, she said, "I'm fine. Just—just go back to Killian."

"I'd rather be here with you."

"I'm sure your boyfriend won't like that."

"Boy—I'm sure I don't have one."

"That's not what I saw."

"Are you jealous?"

Regina removed her hand from Emma's. "I'm not!"

When Emma didn't respond, Regina finally looked up and saw the other woman smiling at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina was starting to feel embarrassed, and she wanted to push Emma out the door. She was about to stand when Emma grasped her hand again, stopping her.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry, I just—oh gods." Emma was blushing. Before she could speak though, Emma continued, "I just—okay." Emma took a deep breath. When she looked at Regina again, she was still blushing but her eyes were gazing directly into Regina's, and Regina couldn't help but stare back. "What you saw earlier, with Killian, it's not what you think it is. Yes, he kissed my hand, but it did not mean what you think it means. And I'm hoping you were jealous because then I won't feel too stupid when I tell you that I like you. And probably—no—I'm sure that I'm falling in love with you."

Regina was dumbfounded. She looked at the hands clasping her own then back to the eyes she loved. Her gaze fell on the lips sporting a crooked smile. _Emma Swan loved her her_. When she found her voice, she croaked, "I don't—"

"Oh." The light in Emma's eyes dimmed and Regina felt the other woman pulling away. It was her turn now to stop Emma from leaving. "Wait, it's my turn to speak now."

"Okay," Emma replied reluctantly, avoiding her eyes.

"What I meant to say was I—I don't think you're stupid."

Emma looked up. Her slow-forming grin was encouraging, so Regina added, "Because I feel the same way. And I'm hoping I could stay here."

Emma quickly hugged her tight. Regina was a little teary-eyed when she felt a soft kiss pressed against her temple.

"No more of that now," Emma said, wiping the tears away again.

Regina laughed, and Emma hugged her again. They stayed like that for a while, murmuring the words they've long wanted to say to each other. Emma gave her one last squeeze and stood up. Regina looked at her questioningly when she held out a hand.

"Will you sleep with Henry and me tonight? And maybe tomorrow and the next nights?"

Regina smiled, closed her hand over Emma's, and together they walked up the stairs to Emma and Henry's room.

When Regina slept that night, with Emma's arms wrapped around her, she felt that she had finally found her home.


End file.
